Ketika mereka online
by Za L Fernandes
Summary: Kira-kira apa yang akan di tulis Char-char Fairy Tail jika mereka online di facebook? 0.o? Please Review


Ketika mereka Online

Fairy TailMashima Hiro  
>FacebookNot is mine<br>This story is mine  
>Genre: Humor<br>Rate: T  
>Pairing:Ntah<br>Peringatan: OOC buanget, Aneh, Gak Nyambung, Gaje dll

###

Facebook Pencarian  
>Beranda Teman Profil Pesan Masuk<p>

Apa yang anda pikirkan?  
>Bagikan<p>

Berita Terpopular

Natsu Dragon Sleyer  
>Foto<br>Top Picture ErzaxJellal O.o?  
>7 Menit yang lalu<br>24 Komentar Suka  
>61 Orang menyukai ini<br>Gray Es Mania: Wow  
>Juvia Sayang Gray: Gray-sama mau melakukannya sama Juvia?<br>Laxus Dewa Petir: Mantap  
>Lucy Manis: So Swett Mau dong<br>Lyon Es Mania: Pengen  
>Seigrain Itu Jellal: Wow jadi ini hasil pengamatanmu? Lok Jellal n Erza tau mati kamu,<br>Mystongan Orang Nyasar: Ternyata Jellal berani juga ea  
>Loke Itu Leo: Jellal beruntung<br>Wendy Gadis Langit: Memang gambar apa sih? Ol via Zero  
>Lisanna Anak Baik: Wendy kamu masih di bawah umur gak boleh lihat<br>Fried Justin Bieber: Wendy itu gambar Jellal yang lagi ciuman di taman belakang rumah Erza  
>Evergree Keluarga Dewa-Petir: Kok kamu tau Fried lokasinya?<br>Fried Justin Bieber: Karena sekarang Aku sama Natsu lagi di kejar-kejar Jellal & Erza di taman belakang karena ngambil tu gambar Huwa! Lari! *kabur*  
>Erza Si Titania: Awas Loe Natsu n Fried! N loe loe pada lok kebanyakan komen gue gantung hidup-hidup<br>Jellal Ganteng: Sudahlah, Erza biarin aja  
>Loke Juga Leo: Jellal emang gimana rasanya ciuman ma Erza? O.o?<br>Jellal Ganteng: Gimana ea? Biasa aja tu  
>Erza Si Titania: Je.. Jellal! *tabok Jellal*<br>Lucy Manis: Ternyata Erza bisa juga bersikap manis kek Cewek lok di depan Jellal  
>Jellal Ganteng: Emang biasanya gimana? O.O<br>Gray Es Mania: Kek Moster *kabur*  
>Jellal Ganteng: Itu karena pesonaku yang Amazing ini *bangga*<br>Lyon Es Mania: Rasanya ane pengen muntah  
>Gray Es Mania: Sama,<p>

Zeref Sudah Taubat  
>Di dunia ini aku tidak di terima, Dunia selalu menolakku, T.T<br>10 Menit yang lalu melalui Hati yang tersakiti  
>7 Komentar Suka<br>Ultear Sayang Bunda: Aku tidak menolakmu  
>Meredy Sayang Ultear: Setuju dengan, Ultear-sama<br>Seigrain Itu Jellal: Kalau gak terima gantung aja, *sesat*

Zeref Udah Taubat: Ultear+Meredy Thanx

Seigrain Sesat loe, =="

Seigrain Itu Jellal: Ane kan cuma ngasih saran

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: Zeref, kami menerimamu

Seigrain Itu Jellal: Ternyata bener kata Jellal kalian ada hubungan gelap, O.o

Gray Es Mania

Tahun Baru, Hari Baru, Cewek Baru, Baju Baru, Semua Baru

15 Menit yang lalu

5 Komentar Suka

28 Orang menyukai ini

Juvia Sayang Gray: Jadi Gray-sama akan menyampakan Juvia? T.T

Lyon Es Mania: Juvia-chan jangan sedih, *peluk Juvia*

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: Sejak kapan kamu pakai baju?

Loke Juga Leo: Gray paling tidak pakai Celana mu!

Lucy Manis: Kyaa... Gray! Pakai sesuatu dulu! *tutup mata*

Natsu Dragon Sleyer

Huft gak da yang menarik, *bawa kamera*

18 Menit yang lalu

10 Komentar Suka

Seigrain Itu Jellal: Buat apa tu kamera?

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: Buat motret sesuatu, Tunggu? Loe Jellal? Ganti akun?

Seigrain Itu Jellal: Ane Seigrain, Jellalnya lagi mojok noh ma Erza

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: Kan tetep aja loe tu Jellal =="

Seigrain Itu Jellal: Bedalah, aku proyeksinya

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: Kan tetep aja di kendaliin Jellal

Seigrain Itu Jellal: Gak juga cuma kadang2

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: Terus gimana tu? Apa otak Jellal ada 2 ea? Melakukan 2 hal dalam 1 waktu?

Mystongan Orang Nyasar: Otak Jellal emang dua yang satu di dengkul

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: Mystongan kamu kan juga Jellal?

Seigrain Juga Jellal: Sekarang ane jadi binggung? Mana yang Jellal?

Jellal Ganteng: Loe semua berisik!

Jellal GantengErza Si Titania Tapi kamu tetep suka kan? Sekarang kamu di mana kok di rumah mu gak ada?

25 Menit yang lalu

2 Komentar Suka Antar Dinding

Erza Si Titania: Tadi di warnet, sekarang mau pulang

Jellal Ganteng: Aku tunggu di rumah

Lyon Es Mania

Kenapa dia lebih memilih dirinya dibandingkan diriku? Apa yang kurang dariku dari pada dirinya? Hatiku sakit saat dia menolakku, oh Kami-sama apa salah hamba hingga di beri cobaan seberat ini? Hamba hanya manusia biasa yang ingin mencintai dan di cintai... T.T

26 Menit yang lalu melalui lubuk hati terdalam

6 Komentar Suka

20 Orang menyukai ini

Eve Blue Pegasus: Tabah Sob,

Hibiki Cinta Karen: Lebay

Mirajane Bukan Devil: Siapa?

Gray Es Mania: Sabar Sob, aku turut berduka atas kesedihanmu yang di tolak Sherrli

Sherrli Sudah Berubah: Sabar Lyon-sama

Lyon Es Mania: Juvia... T.T

Erza Si TitaniaJellal Ganteng Huu.. Dasar Jellal jelek, _

26 Menit yang lalu

Komentar Suka Antar Dinding

Jellal GantengErza Si Titania Udah berapa bulan yanx?

28 menit yang lalu

Komentar Suka Antar Dinding

5 Orang menyukai ini

Ultear Sayang Bunda: Jadi... Sudah.. *pingsan*

Erza Si Titania: *cekek Jellal*

Loke Juga Leo: Selamat ea, O.o?

Jellal Ganteng: Kan cuma bercanda,

Sherrli Sudah Berubah menganti status dari "Lajang" menjadi "Berpacaran"

30 Menit yang lalu

5 Komentar Suka

8 Orang meyukai ini

Jellal Ganteng: Selamat ea,

Juvia Sayang Gray: Sama Lyon?

Gray Es Mania: Lyon ahirnya gak jomblo lagi, selamat ea

Juvia Sayang Gray: Kapan kita nyusul Gray-sama?

Sherrli Sudah Berubah: Thanx Jellal

Juvia+Gray bukan

Laxus Dewa Petir

Damn It! Mati listrik! Mana batrai laptop Low!

38 Menit yang lalu

8 Komentar Suka

22 Orang Menyukai ini

Evergree Keluarga Dewa-Petir: Iya ni nyebelin mati listrik

Cana Suka Minum: Kenapa gak kamu chage aja pake petir mu? Lumayan hemat biaya, ckakakaka

Gray Es Mania: Bener kata Cana, aku titip juga lok mau nge chage, batrai hp low,

Fried Justin Bieber: Bener tu kata mrk, Laxus-sama mending gunain Petirnya buat nyalain listrik, aku mau mandi gak da air

Lyon Es Mania: Kasian, di sini gak mati lampu

Laxus Dewa Petir: Emangnya aku disel listrik apa?

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: Sejujurnya iya, *kabur*

Erza Si Titania: Sekalian nyalain listrik ni Warnet

Loke Juga Leo

Susah ea jadi orang keren, di mana-mana di kejar-kejar cewek *lari*

40 Menit yang lalu melalui BlackBerry

16 Komentar Suka

28 Orang menyukai ini

Lucy Manis: Ih, PD Buanget,

Wendy Gadis Langit: Jadi di dunia Roh juga ada Internet?

Erza Si Titania: Loe Keren? Hoek *muntah-muntah*

Gray Es Mania: Jadi Erza juga hamil kek Natsu? O.o?

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: *mukul Gray*

Seigrain Itu Jellal: Jadi? Apa yang Jellal lakukan padamu Erza? O.o?

Zeref Udah Taubat: Kok banyak yang Hamil?

Jellal Ganteng: Eh? Eh? Aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Erza? Jadi siapa bapaknya Erza?

Erza Si Titania: Gray! Kubunuh kao! Jangan sebar berita yang engak-engak!

Jellal, =="

Loke Juga Leo: Waduh? Erza Hamil? Jellal tanggung jawab!

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: Setuju Erza! Bunuh Gray & Jellal yang suka menebar fitnah! *nyiapin Golok*

Jellal Ganteng: Loke aku gak tau apa-apa, Sumprit dah!

Natsu Kao berani padaku hah?

Erza kamu harus jelaskan padaku!

Erza Si Titania: Jadi kamu lupa Jellal kejadian malam itu...

Gray Es Mania: Jadi benar? Aku kan mulanya cuma bercanda?

Erza Si Titania: Gray ya engak lah! Aku juga cuma bercanda ngikutin anak2 gak jelas ini!

Jellal Ganteng: No Comen...

Seigrain Itu Jellal

All Like Status Ku... Tar dapat tanda tanggan ku, ^^

50 Menit yang lalu di Kantor Dewan

18 Komentar Suka

56 Orang menyukai ini

Mystogan Orang Nyasar: Loe Jellal kan?

Seigrain Itu Jellal: Bukan, dari nama aja ketauan, dari PP Juga, emang siapa sih yang punya tampang keren selain gue? O.o? *bangga*

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: hoek *muntah2*

Seigrain Itu Jellal: Kenapa kamu Natsu? Hamil ea? O.O?

Gray Es Mania: Siapa yang menghamilimu Natsu?

Wendy Gadis Langit: Huwa.. Siapa yang tega melakukan itu padamu Natsu-san?

Zeref Udah Taubat: Natsu aku tak pernah melakukan apa-apa padamu, *tampang polos*

Lucy Manis: Kyaa, Ayang Natsu tega menghianatiku,

Seigrain Itu Jellal: Jadi Zeref yang melakukannya Natsu? O.o?

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: Kalian semua udah gak waras, _ *pergi*

Laxus Dewa Petir: Tak ku sangka, Natsu *geleng2 kepala*

Gray Es Mania: Natsu, kamu yang gak waras

Jellal kamu ganti akun ea? *baru sadar*

Seigrain Itu Jellal: Natsu, Jadi siapa bapaknya? O.o?

Gray, engak lah, ini kan Akun Seigrain,

Mystogan Orang Nyasar: Jellal =="

Gray Es Mania: Jellal kamu kan Seigrain

Seigrain Itu Jellal: Gray bedalah,

Erza Si Titania: =="

Seigrain Itu Jellal: Kamu kenapa Erza?

Lihat Komentar Lainnya

Mystogan Orang Nyasar

Boring ~_~

50 Menit yang lalu melalui BlackBarry

6 Komentar Suka

19 Orang menyukai ini

Wendy Gadis Langit: Mau aku temenin?

Lisanna Anak Baik: Lok mau ke Edolas ngajak2 ea Wendy, XD

Loke Juga Leo: Mending cari cewek

Cana Suka Minum: Mending Minum-minum

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: Makan Api mau?

Mystogan Orang Nyasar: =="

Jellal Ganteng

Aye! Mau ke rumah Ayang Erza!

58 Menit yang lalu melalui HP Colongan

18 Komentar Suka

28 Orang menyukai ini

Happy Kucing Manis: Kok ngikutin gayaku? O.o?

Jellal Ganteng: Biarin yang penting ketemu Ayang Erza

Mirajane Bukan Devil: Semangat!

Mystogan Orang Nyasar: Terserah loe,

Elfman Seorang Lelaki: Itu baru namanya Laki,

Fried Justine-Bieber: Erza gak da di rumah,

Jellal Ganteng: Fried kok tau?

Mystogan, kan loe ada di Edolas kok bisa epbean?

All Thanx

Mystogan Orang Nyasar: Jellal, di Edolas juga ada Internet, gak tau Internet? Ndeso

Jellal Ganteng: Mystogan ==" Serah loe

Lihat Komentar Lainnya

Ultear Sayang Bunda

Kangen Bunda, :(

1 Jam yang lalu

6 Komentar Suka

30 orang menyukai ini

Gray Es Mania: Sama, T.T

Lyon Es Mania: Sabar

Meredy Sayang Ultear: Jangan sedih nanti aku ikut sedih, T.T

Jellal Ganteng: Tabah aja, ^_

Gajeel Dragon Sleyer

Senangnya udah punya kucing sekarang :)

1 Jam yang lalu melalui Tong Sampah

15 Komentar Suka

11 Orang menyukai ini

Wendy Gadis Langit: Selamat, Gajeel-san

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: Gajeel jangan meniru nama fb ku, =,=

Gajeel Dragon Sleyer: Wendy :)

Natsu kamu yang meniru!

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: Kamu tu dasar peniru

Levy Si Pintar: Rawat yang baik kucingnya, kalau butuh bantuan hubungi aku, :)

Lihat Komentar Lainnya

Jellal Ganteng

Ayang Erza gak mau di ajak kencan, -_-

2 Jam yang lalu melalui Hp Colongan

9 Komentar Suka

12 Orang menyukai ini

Erza Si Titania: Ogah kencan ma kamu,

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: Cie yang udah jadian, *.*

Lucy Manis: Ayang Natsu mau kencan juga?

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: Kenapa musti kencan? Kan aku sudah di kamar mu Lucy,

Lucy Manis: *muka merah* jangan bicarakan itu di sini

Gray Es Mania: Hayo apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? O.o?

Juvia Sayang Gray: Gray juga mau melakukanya sama Juvia?

Gray Es Mania: Ogah,

Jellal Ganteng: Ayang Erza jahat,

All Berisik

Juvia Sayang Gray

Gray-sama.. I Love You...

2 Jam yang lalu melalui lubuk hati terdalam

8 Komentar Suka 20 Orang menyukai ini

Lyon Es Mania: T.T

Gray Es Mania: Juvia jangan tulis macem2 di status,

Lyon jangan meniru nama fb ku.

Lyon Es Mania: Kamu tu Gray yang meniru ku,

Lisanna Anak Baik: Aku mendukungmu Juvia :)

Juvia Sayang Gray: Lyon, =="

Gray-sama *peluk*

Lisanna, Makasih

Lihat Komentar Lainnya

Jellal Ganteng

Foto

Ayang Erza... _

Ungah Melalui Ponsel

2 jam yang lalu

15 Komentar Suka

30 Orang menyukai ini

Lyon Es Mania: Waow.. Mantep

Loke Juga Leo: _ Wow Erza SekSeh

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: Emang gambar apaan seh? Maklum ol via Zero fb

Jellal Ganteng: Lyon+Loke, Ett tapi Erza miliku,

Natsu, ini gambar Erza yang hanya pake bi*ini,

Erza Si Titania: Je.. Jellal _ Kapan kamu mengambilnya?

Jellal Ganteng: Saat kita mau mandi bareng,

Natsu Dragon Sleyer: Mandi Bareng? O.o?

Erza Si Titania: Jellal! _ *tabok Jellal*

Lihat Komentar Lainnya

END

Sory lok gak jelas n gak nyambung blas, ane juga gak tau kenapa bisa bikin ni fic? Tpi bersediakah kalian Review?

Thanx For Read


End file.
